


What's A Sick Day?

by Trashfoxkitty



Series: The Hermit Strip Club [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Past, Self-Doubt, i hurt Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfoxkitty/pseuds/Trashfoxkitty
Series: The Hermit Strip Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	What's A Sick Day?

Grian never really got along with the other dancers. He would come in every day and go straight to the dressing room, not saying a word to the others. He would never ask for help with his makeup or dressing. He never asked for advice. All in all, he wasn’t one to make friends with his co-workers. 

But that didn’t mean the others didn’t want to be his friend. In fact they very much did. It was just the fact that no one wanted to push him. If they had to wait for him to open up to them then they’ll wait.

That being said, when Grian walked into the Hermit looking like a zombie they were concerned. It was about two hours before show time and almost everyone was in the backroom. The first one to notice Grian was the ever vigilant Tango. His worried glance alerted the rest of the crew. 

Grian did what he did everyday and went to the dressing room. He sat down in his hair, looking at himself in the mirror. He let out a frustrated groan before picking up some concealer. He quickly but artfully used it to hide the dark bags under his eyes. 

A hand touched his shoulder causing him to jump. He snapped his head around to look at the offending person. Scar sheepishly smiled back. Grian glared at the other dancer, his eyes full of pure anger. 

Scar took a step back, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just-”   
  
“Shut up! I don’t care for your reasoning! Just get away from me!” Grian growled before turning back. Scar looked at Grian with wide eyes. After a few seconds of staring at the back of the strawberry blondes head Scar decided to retreat back to the break room.

Grian let out a sigh of relief once he knew Scar was gone. He started caking his face with make-up, trying to make himself look presentable. He then started on the eye-shadow, going with a purple and gold look for the night. He weakly smiled as he finished, shakily getting from the chair. Truth be told Grian felt like he was about to die. He had a cold on top of not being able to eat the last few days; Nevermind the fact that he ran out of his antidepressants. At this point death would be better than this. 

Grian let out a dark chuckle. He wouldn’t mind dying. He wouldn’t have to deal with the assholes. With the trauma. God, if he died would anyone even care. His parents definitely wouldn’t. He was the problem child. 

The fuck up. 

The slut. 

No, they would never love him like they loved his sister. Would his sister miss him? Or would she be happy to not have to see her whore of a brother? Grian bet on the latter. No one really cared about him. 

Silent tears ran down his face, a grim smile on his face.

With a sigh Grian continued getting ready. He quickly stripped, frowning as he looked down at his body. He was too skinny to be healthy but that seemed to attract clients. He picked out his outfit. He decided on a pair of white short shorts and a small cropped jacket. The jacket was white as well with fluffy feathers at the top. He left the jacket open so that the clients could see his bare chest.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Grian like a truck. He bit the inside of his mouth, blood quickly overpowering the taste of puke. He ran to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet. A mixture of blood and puke filled the toilet bowl as he choked back a sob. 

The door opened behind the small male. A gasp could be heard before the person started calling for help. Grian pushed himself up. Someone placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles gently. 

Grian was torn in two. On one hand he wanted to run, get as far away from this person as possible. He wanted to flinch away from the touch. If he could get away then he could deal with it himself. He wouldn’t be sent home and lose a day's worth of pay. But at the same time the touch was gentle. It made him feel safe. It made him feel loved. 

It was pathetic. He longed for someone to care so much that one gentle touch sends him into a mess of emotions. God, Grian wanted to curl up and cry. He wanted to scream and yell at the world for being so unfair. 

Instead he hugged himself, his nails digging into his pale soft skin until blood ran down his arms. It stained the white bathroom floor. 

Hands pulled his hands away. Someone started cleaning the small wounds. Comforting voices mixed with soft tender words. 

Next thing he knew he was on one of the couches. A well dressed man in a suit and Tango were sitting down on a couch right across from him. The well dressed man smiled at Grian, “Hey. I know you haven’t met me before but I’m here to help.”   
  
Grian let out a small whimper. The air felt heavy and it was hard for the small male to breath. 

A warm cloth was placed on his head. The well dressed man kneeled next to him, “You need to rest, okay?”

Grian tried to argue, saying that he needed to work but the gentleman was having none of it. He sent Tango off to get some blankets and pillows. 

“You should really take care of yourself.” The man sighed, “Tango was really worried.”   
  
Grian’s eyes widened in surprise, “...huh?”

The man chuckled, “So can you tell me why you decided to go to work sick?”

Grian looked down at the ground, “I don’t have time to sleep off a little cold.”   
  
The man nodded before getting up, “I understand. But the owner would rather you be healthy while you work then unhealthy and unable to work.”

Grian couldn’t deny the logic in that statement. Plus he had a pounding headache and just wanted to sleep. So he did.d

And if Grian ended up being thankful for getting paid time off for a week, well at least he didn’t have to say it out loud. And maybe he did find someone who cares. 


End file.
